Koibito: Lover
by Lacertae
Summary: Neji finds out that fate continues to rule his life. His ANBU training taught him many things, but it never taught him how to combat a beautiful face. Who says that every beginning leads to an ending? ItaNeji. Neji's POV.
1. Lover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

This is yaoi, guy on guy love. If anyone has a problem with that, feel free to hit the back button. I won't tell.  
**This is told from Neji's POV.  
Respect the shortness of this tale.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Koibito: Lover_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

_The first time I saw you, it was raining. The wind-driven droplets cascaded from the heavens like sheets—endless, blinding sheets. With every step, there was a small splash. It was no surprise that you heard me approaching. You never were one to be startled._

_I had expected a murderer. I had expected a prodigy. I had expected a life or death battle. Though I never allowed my conscious mind to make the thought clear, I had expected to walk away unscathed—if not physically, mentally. What could a common criminal do to me that hadn't already been done?_

_When silver clashed with crimson, I knew that I had made a mistake. I had been trained to combat the murderer and the prodigy; I hadn't been trained to fight a beautiful face. Just before you made yourself known, I had asked myself what a common criminal could do. A common criminal could do no mental damage; a common criminal, I could handle._

_You were not common. You were a criminal, but nothing had ever been common about you. I knew no genjutsu had been cast—no wicked spell had been summoned to bind me. Though I knew that, I remained rooted to the spot, the rain soaking through my robes. _

_I thought I smelled a hint of jasmine as a soft breeze caressed my cheek. You were moving then, and I had to break the spell, if only to stay alive. I did not want that moment to end, but fate seemed to intervene. When I struck my palm outward to connect, your hand clamped down on my wrist. I could have moved, but I didn't; you could have struck, but you didn't._

_Every moment I held back was a moment to question my allegiance. You had a face hardened by years of bloody battles; eyes honed for the kill. You were not so exotic. We were not so different, were we?_

_Your long hair was held back, like my own, but wet strands framed your face. Your features were an introduction to your crimson eyes. A beautiful prologue for a beautiful story—I hoped for an even better ending. Contemplating, I did not notice when you released your hold on my wrist. I did not notice when you touched my cheek. I didn't notice when my own hand had begun to caress your cheek. _

_The first time I saw you, it was fate._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

Author Rant

.-.-.-.-.-.

I didn't work on this story alone. Two people, both dear to me, helped with the story. I was asked to keep both of their identities in the dark, but we all decided to dedicate it to Itachi and Neji. If they ever read this story, I hope the know how much went into it.

I wish them luck.

_Reviews are lovely!_

**Ja ne.**


	2. Tainted Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tainted Love_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

It was the first mission I had failed as a Jounin. Hiashi-sama was disappointed in me, not that his approval or disapproval meant any real difference to me. He was not my father, and no fictitious act would ever make him a father figure.

"Neji?" I turned to look at Tenten. "You weren't listening, were you?" I sighed at the disappointed look that crossed her face—I had seen it too often.

"You wanted to go visit your family in the north. I think it's a good idea." I had heard bits and pieces of our long-winded, one-sided conversation.

"Yes, but I wanted you to come with me," she said as she avoided my gaze.

She had never avoided my gaze before. I considered asking her if something was wrong, but then I caught sight of the light blush that darkened her cheeks. On the surface, my teammate was asking me a simple question; beneath that, she was asking me out. Tenten was a very brave girl.

"I have some things to take care of. I can't leave the compound." My emotions were masked, but she sensed the hint.

"Maybe another time then. I better get packing. If you change your mind, let me know! You should really take a beak," she smiled.

I watched her jog towards her apartment. She had grown since our days as Genin; then again, so had I. I was seventeen years old, and I had my eye on a position as ANBU Captain. It happened to be the same position Uchiha Itachi had once held. He was significantly younger than I was when he had earned the position, but it was still a large feat for one my age. How would it look if a branch member of the Hyuuga Clan held such an important position?

My walk ended on a footbridge overlooking the clear waters of a gurgling brook. I looked down at my reflection. Silver eyes. Dark brown hair. Traditional robes. Hitai-ate. A cut was on my right cheek. I had been distracted during my sparring session with Lee. I wanted to say that it was the first time, but it wasn't. I had been distracted a lot lately.

I was in a defensive stance, ready to continue blocking Lee's punches. My thoughts were on two very different subjects. One part of me was focused on defeating Lee; the other part of me was on my failed mission—more specifically, the person it involved. Needless to say, Lee noticed my sudden lack of attention and landed a kick that nicked my cheek. I had been hit by my teammate that had received his Jounin rank only two weeks ago.

"I thought I might find you here." I looked at Sakura's reflection in the water.

"I didn't know people were looking for me," I replied as I took my eyes off the water.

"You were summoned by the Hokage. It might have to do with your last mission. You did go after...well, you know." Sakura looked nervous to even be thinking about Itachi.

"It was a reconnaissance mission. I didn't encounter Uchiha Itachi," I lied with a small smile.

I had reported on my failed mission days ago, so I was a little suspicious. Why would I be summoned on a past mission unless there was a discrepancy? It didn't take long to reach the Hokage, and she called for me to enter her office before I had a chance to knock.

"You reported on your survey mission three days ago. Tell me why I have another report that puts Uchiha Itachi in that vicinity at the same time. If you saw him, you'd be withholding information. That's a pretty big offense." Tsunade had a very serious expression on her face, even if she did have sake sitting on the stack of reports.

"I am not withholding information, Hokage-sama. Uchiha Itachi may have been in the vicinity, but I didn't come into contact with him," I replied, my hands folded neatly behind my back.

She got out of her chair and approached me. Her eyes were critical as they examined my stance. If I were lying, I wouldn't have been able to maintain eye contact. I would have been sweating. My stance would have wavered. I did none of those things, but not because I wasn't lying. I had good control over such responses.

"What happened there?" She motioned to the cut on my cheek.

"I was sparring with Lee." I frowned when I said his name.

"Uchiha Itachi is a very dangerous man. He killed his entire clan, and I'm sure he's killed countless others for Akatsuki. Are you sure you didn't encounter him?" Tsunade backed up, but she kept her eyes on me.

"If I encountered Uchiha Itachi, I would have put it in the report. You know my reports are very thorough, and I accept the responsibility for my mistakes. The survey mission failed. I found no trace of Uchiha Itachi," I said as I allowed my stance to relax some.

"Good. You can go," she frowned and reached for her sake.

"Who mentioned the Uchiha, if I may ask, Hokage-sama?" I was less than happy with the person that reported on Uchiha Itachi.

"Nara Shikamaru."

I bowed and left her office. Shikamaru was a Jounin, but he had insisted on keeping his job at the academy. He was lazy, but he was good at what he did do. Deciding which one of us had lied was going to be hard for the Hokage. More than likely, the woman would get drunk and forget the whole mess. I didn't mind her leadership when it came to benefitting me.

Since I returned to Konoha, I had been trying to figure out why I lied. I knew exactly where Itachi was, yet I didn't mention it. He was a murderer, and it had been my job to hunt him down. I was leading my fellow shinobi further from their goal. Naruto needed to find Itachi to find Sasuke. Then again, I didn't care. I didn't want Sasuke back in the village. He was a traitor.

"Neji! You want a bowl of ramen?" I couldn't help but let a small smile cross my lips at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Are you buying?" I sat next to him and ordered a bowl of whatever Naruto had ordered.

"You didn't find Itachi, did you?" Naruto stared off with a deep sadness in his eyes.

I inwardly sighed at seeing the emotion. Naruto shouldn't have trusted Sasuke. He was one of the few people that did, excluding the Uchiha's many fangirls. I couldn't blame him for finding a friend in Sasuke. Friends are necessary in order to become stronger—in order to truly live.

My decision was hurting Naruto. I needed to have a reason to hurt one of my friends. Why was I protecting Itachi?

A bowl of steaming ramen was set before me, "_Itadakimasu_."

"It tastes pretty great, doesn't it?" Naruto grinned and then shoved more noodles into his mouth.

"It doesn't taste bad," I replied as I savored the taste.

I tensed as crimson flashed. When I turned towards the color, I saw a woman escorting her young children into an ice cream shop. Her crimson-colored earrings reflected the sunlight and shone like _his_ Sharingan eyes.

"You all right, Neji?" Naruto followed my gaze and then gave me a quizzical look.

"It must be my lack of sleep. Thank you for the ramen." I had the ramen transferred into a small takeout container.

"I wanted to thank you for accepting that mission. I know you didn't like Sasuke, but you're still helping to find him. That's a true friend." Naruto smiled as he clasped my hand in his—a gesture Gaara used to seal their friendship.

I smiled at his kind words, but the guilt was eating me alive. As I walked back towards the Hyuuga Compound, I began to consider myself a traitor. Everywhere I looked, I saw something that reminded me of the elder Uchiha. I saw him in the beggar's black cloak. I saw him in the wispy clouds. I saw him in a woman's decorative fan. By the time I reached the compound, I had seen enough of Itachi around the village to last a lifetime.

"Hiashi-sama?" I wanted to spar, but his room was empty.

A letter left on the fridge had been written to me. Hiashi-sama had taken Hinata and Hanabi out for dinner. He didn't intentionally leave me out, as he stated in the note, but he assumed I had already eaten. I was alone until they decided to return.

I grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the drawer and went onto the porch to enjoy the rest of my ramen. It was well after dark, and the air smelled of cherry blossoms. For some reason, the trees surrounding the estate never failed to blossom. Often times, the trees would bear flowers year-round. The blossoms never failed to remind me of the hard training I'd done as a young boy.

My chopsticks were held loosely in my grip as I stared up at the dark sky. Beyond the scent of cherry blossoms, I smelled sandalwood. Glancing over at a bird's nest, I noticed the sudden chakra signature. How had I overlooked it? The container of ramen slipped out of my hands and spilled onto the ground; my chopsticks followed.

"What are you doing here?" I slid my leg back and went into a defensive stance.

His Sharingan eyes burned a path of crimson red. He walked forward with no intention of attacking, but I didn't allow myself to relax. ANBU would be on him in no time. I didn't even want to imagine how he'd gotten into the village.

He dropped my tan bag at my feet. A look of indifference was on his face as I recovered the bag. My rations, clothes, and maps were still inside. The scrolls I used to hold my weapons were untouched.

"Are you hungry?" I don't know why I asked, but he had done me a favor by returning my bag, hadn't he?

* * *

_Reviews are lovely._


	3. Allies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

* * *

**_Allies_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tea. That was all he had asked for. People might have pictured him as someone basking in the glory of his kill—partaking of the lush blood he spilled. I did not picture him as a fan of jasmine tea, but he had already had two cups.

He raised his cup to his lips, and I watched him. I had been told that my silver colored eyes were unnerving, but I needed to study him. He was intriguing. In the candlelight, the subtle lines on his face were both hardened and softened, if that were possible. I noticed that when he took a drink, his eyes drooped, though he never allowed them to fully close. He had opened his cloak only enough to free one hand, and I saw the netted shirt beneath. He was physically fit.

"What are you looking for?" I glanced off to the side, avoiding his Sharingan.

"I wasn't looking for anything. I was thinking about why a criminal showed up in my backyard," I replied as I took a drink from my own tea—it was cold due to the time I spent analyzing the Uchiha.

"I didn't picture you as one for sarcasm," he replied with his same emotionless expression.

"I use it when necessary," I replied with a small smile.

"It isn't necessary." Though he did not show any facial expression, I might have glimpsed amusement in his eyes.

At first, his gaze seemed to strike me like a thousand needles. Like in our last meeting, he did not stir to raise any genjutsu. His eyes turned from crimson to onyx. Why would an enemy lower his or her guard? What was he getting at?

"Why did you react that way?" He knew what he was talking about, but I wasn't so sure.

Memories of our first meeting replayed in the back of my mind. We had exchanged a few innocent caresses, and then I had left. The time limit for my mission had all but expired when I reached Konoha's gates. From there, I proceeded to lie to everyone that I knew and cared for. If he wanted an answer for my actions, I didn't have one.

"It was out of character. It won't happen again." And yet, it was happening again.

"Then why are you not attacking me?" I held my breath as the smallest of smiles graced his lips.

I nearly shattered the teacup in my grasp. With shaking hands, I placed it back on the table. My lips were set in a thin line. I felt as if he were torturing me with every gesture he made. His smile, even though I did not know him well, I knew appeared rarely. The saddest part was that I believed he deserved to smile more often. A small voice at the back of my mind whispered that I could, and should, be the one to make him smile. He would smile only for me.

"We are not so different, you and I." He spoke those words with a straight face—the words I once thought.

"I don't kill the innocent," I replied coolly.

Even though I spoke those words, I knew Itachi was right. I knew we were very similar. I understood why he killed his clan. At night, I often dreamt of what it would be like to be rid of the main branch. Though my life within the clan had grown considerably easier, I craved something—perhaps more than one thing—they could not give me. I craved independence. I craved acknowledgment. Everything I did reflected on the main branch. When had the main branch done anything for me?

I noticed then that Itachi had removed his Akatsuki cloak and rested his back against the wall. Outside, it was raining. Did the weather frown on our meeting? Once again, had fate shown her part in the Uchiha's sudden appearance? Itachi had never responded to my statement.

"What is it like to be your own person, Itachi?" It was the first time I had referred to him by his first name.

I moved to sit in the doorway. I tried to see something in the rain, something that Itachi was looking at. The message hidden in the falling droplets must have been meant solely for him. Fate did not address her messages to me. Naruto had ended that.

"When one is skilled, there is only the illusion of true independence. To an extent, I am able to move about as I please. I follow orders just like everyone else, I just have more freedom than someone bound to a village," he finally replied.

Geniuses did not consider betrayal. I was not an evil person. I was not a murderer of innocence. Why, then, did I consider becoming a missing shinobi?

I imagined the main branch discovering my absence. In my scenario, they looked around like frantic rats. They covered every inch of Konoha, but they did not find me. I was outside the gates. I was running through the treetops. And then, I fell. They activated the seal.

Though I had managed to defy fate on several occasions, I could not defy fate when it came to the seal. If I showed a small thought of betraying the clan, I knew they would punish me. Was nothing worth that pain?

"You are thinking of killing them." Itachi did not ask; he stated.

"What makes you think that?" I was slightly distracted by my thoughts, and it showed in my airy tone.

"When you are determined or angry, your eyes darken," he said with another amused expression.

I knew my eyes darkened, but no one had ever noticed—no, I did not count my cousin, Hinata. Tenten had once told me that she liked my eyes, but not for their use in battle. When I had told her they had no other use, she frowned. Then, she told me that eyes were the gateway to the soul, and she said that mine were very easy to read if someone took the time.

"Why would you notice something like that?" I looked over at him with a rather confused expression upon my face.

He did not answer my question. His amused expression faded, and his eyes returned to watching the rain. His silence annoyed me, and I found myself looking him over with a disapproving eye. His clothes were dirty from traveling, and his hair appeared disheveled. His hitai-ate remained clean. The scratch was deep and was displayed for all to see. He had renounced Konoha about eight years ago.

"Your family is returning," Itachi commented as he stirred from his silence.

"Don't call them that." Why was I disappointed?

I could sense them approaching, but Itachi had already masked his chakra. Hiashi-sama would never notice—his skills weren't even a match for me, let alone the prodigy Uchiha. As Itachi donned his organization's signature cloak, I wanted to say something. What words would make him stay?

"The storm has passed." Sure enough, the steady rain had slowed to a gentle sprinkle.

I said nothing as I followed him outside. I stopped in the middle of the yard while he continued forward. He glanced back at me with his Sharingan eyes. He nodded. I nodded. With no words of departure, he leapt over the compound wall and disappeared into the night.

"Are you out here alone?" I turned towards Hinata-sama, the honorific I was forced to use, and was grateful that she had stopped stuttering.

"I was admiring the cherry blossoms. I think they'll bloom nicely," I lied as I stared at the section of wall that Itachi had just scaled.

"You're right," Hinata said softly.

But I wasn't right. I wasn't in my right mind. Why did I converse with an S-rank missing shinobi? Why did I not alert ANBU to his presence? A failed mission was one thing. A village betrayal was another.

"Did you have company?" Hiashi-sama appeared in the doorway and held up Itachi's empty teacup.

"_Hai_. It was a weary traveler. I didn't think you would mind, Hiashi-sama," I replied with an air of politeness.

"Did you know the person?" Hiashi-sama was worried about my safety, but he was also concerned with my loyalty.

"We are old friends." I found myself lying quite often, and all for one criminal.

* * *

_Reviews are lovely._


	4. Snow Angel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

* * *

**_Snow Angel_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

My promotion to ANBU Captain came just as the short winter season arrived. It was several months since my meeting with Itachi. No one had been able to the locate the missing shinobi. I wasn't sure whether I was amused or saddened. Naruto was so determined to find him.

"Shut up, here he comes!" I raised a brow at the sound of Ino's voice.

Lee had asked me to spare with him near the lake, but I hadn't thought much of it. The weather was unusually warm, so I had accepted his offer. After tracking down two major thieves and escorting a young heir to Kirigakure, I deserved a small break.

"Surprise!" I blinked as my friends jumped from behind trees and from within the leaves.

"What is all this?" I couldn't help but smile as Tenten and Lee carried a large sheet cake over to me.

"You have been promoted to ANBU Captain. Gai-sensei thought we should celebrate your sudden ascent into the springtime of youth. You are so youthful!" Lee was crying as he tried to embrace me, but Tenten reminded him that he needed to hold the cake—I was grateful.

"This is all for my promotion?" I asked as Gai slapped me on the back.

"You did great! Not to mention you did better than any of Kakashi's students. I always knew I had successful Genin," Gai said and shared a tearful moment with Lee.

I cut the first piece of cake, and then I stood back to watch them all. Kiba and Naruto were arguing near the edge of the forest. Sakura and Ino were trying to convince Hinata to take off her jacket and "live" a little. I even glimpsed Hiashi-sama mingling with the older adults. I didn't know so many people cared for me. My promotion mattered to every one of them, at least in the sense that they got free cake.

"For someone just surprised, you don't look very happy." I glanced at the Sannin standing next to me—Jiraiya, the "pervy" sage.

"Happiness can be displayed in many ways. I do not smile often," I said in a relaxed tone.

"Tsunade mentioned that you failed your first Jounin mission. Everyone fails a few missions. It only makes you stronger," Jiraiya said with a surprisingly serious expression.

"I know that." He was studying me, and I didn't like it.

"I find it odd that two reports by two respectable, young Jounin would differ so much. Naruto may not be the brightest kid, but his heart is in the right place. He wants to find Itachi to get his friend back. It makes me wonder, what are you getting out of this?" My eyes widened as his words, and I let a hard expression settle on my own facial features.

"What I reported was the truth. I am not a traitor." I left my piece of cake on the table, and turned to walk away.

"It'd be rude to leave your own party, Neji. I'm not saying you are intentionally betraying your village. Look at Sasuke, he left to obtain the power to kill his criminal brother. Noble reasons, but not very smart." Jiraiya motioned to my friends watching the exchange of words. "You'll upset them."

"First, you imply that I am a liar. Then, you imply that I am betraying Konoha. Now, you imply that I'm an imbecile. I can't imagine why you don't have more friends." I frowned and walked away.

Naruto got to me before I could leave the party. He talked about how much planning went into the party, and then he congratulated me on a job well done. He never mentioned my failed mission to track down Itachi.

"What did the pervy sage say? You look pretty upset," Naruto commented as we hovered near the hill that would take me away from my party.

"It was nothing," I lied and glanced over at the old Sannin.

It was warm enough for people to enjoy a swim in the lake, but I preferred to sit on the bank and ponder. People did not do things without reasons. I did not want the ANBU position for no reason. I wanted the power and responsibility. I wanted the trust that came along with it. The same would go for Itachi. I did not cover up his place of hiding for no reason.

He had moved. Itachi was not a fool. It didn't truly matter that I had lied about his location all those months ago. He was somewhere safer, more recluse. No doubt, he had accomplished more missions for the Akatsuki leader.

Like Itachi, I had moved. Hiashi-sama had rewarded me for bringing honor to the clan. He had a nice home erected on Hyuuga Clan property. It was accessible through a series of paths from the main house garden, but the distance allowed me some independence. I had a place to call my own.

It was near midnight when I finally broke away from my old friends. They had insisted on taking me to a bar, and I watched as most of them consumed a third of their weight in sake. It was rather disgusting, but it kept me entertained. Shikamaru had even graced me with his presence.

"Hinata-sama?" I left my shoes on the porch, and slid open the doors to my home.

A candle was flickering from within the kitchen, but I didn't sense anyone. I could have activated my Byakugan, but I didn't. Nothing was out of order.

I left my presents and cake on the table, and I padded into the dimly-lit kitchen. He was standing there, looking over the cake I had received from Hinata. I hadn't expected to see his face again. Uchiha Itachi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I cursed when I was truly angry, and I was very angry at seeing him in my home—a criminal.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ignored his question and activated my Byakugan.

His expression didn't change as he saw my kekkei genkai. I had every intent of using it on him. My feet barely made a noise as I lunged forward. I used the body flicker technique to appear behind him, but he turned and dodged my strike.

My hands were glowing with chakra, but I couldn't land a hit. I graced his cloak several times, but I swore he was letting me. He did not raise a hand to fight back. I wasn't an opponent he could ignore, and I wanted to prove that.

I panted a little as he successfully dodged another attack. I had destroyed the cabinet of fine China I'd received from the branch house. When I lunged forward, I saw the open spot on his side. He hit me in the arm, knocking my attack away, and then he chopped me in the back of the neck. I fell like a rag doll at his feet.

"Where...is...your...partner?" I had to ask between pants—my arms shook as I forced myself to stand.

"Kisame is on a solitary mission. My Sharingan wasn't necessary," he said as he looked at me with onyx eyes.

"Why didn't you use your Sharingan? Am I that weak?" I clenched and unclenched my fists, a line of blood dribbling down my chin.

"I did not come here to fight you, Neji. You are not that important." His words stung, and I was sure that I had let him catch a glimpse of my emotions before I sealed them away.

"Then why are you here? Answer me," I said in a demanding voice.

He stepped forward and opened his cloak enough to free a single arm. Placing a hand on my cheek, he used his thumb to wipe the blood from my chin. His hands were softer than I had imagined, and I wondered why I had never noticed before. He went to remove his hand, but I grabbed it and placed it back on my cheek.

"You don't want your gift," he said as he removed his hand once more.

I watched him as he went over to a small box resting on the counter-top. It was wooden, but it was wider and longer than it was deep. I wondered why he came back. I wondered why he even bothered to bring me a gift. How had he heard of my promotion? We weren't even friends.

As I accepted the wooden box from him, I moved closer to the candle. I pried the lid off, but flower petals lined the box. I had never seen petals like those the box contained.

_I had never asked him what the flower was even called..._

I pushed the petals aside, but some of them had managed to drift to the floor below. A leather-bound book stared up at me. I glanced at Itachi as I removed the book, but his expression gave nothing away. When I flipped through the pages, I realized that they were all blank. I assumed he meant for me to fill them in. I did write, but no one really knew about my pastimes.

"Thank you," I answered in a quiet tone.

He nodded, and I noticed that his eyes strayed to the door. How long had he waited? We had one conversation, and something had happened. _Had it already happened when my eyes met yours, Itachi? _At least it wasn't raining.

"You can stay. I have a spare room. They won't come here," I said, referring to the rest of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Crimson doesn't suit you," he suddenly remarked.

I glanced down and noticed the blood that stained my robes. I put the notebook back into the box and led the way deeper into my home. I had only been staying there for two weeks, but I knew it well enough.

"You risk your life by coming here," I said as I slid open the door to the guest room.

"You risk your life by letting me in." He brushed past me and examined the quaint room.

There was a bed in the middle. A closet sat to the right. There was a window above the bed, and one on the left wall. Katana were housed on intricate shelves. It was plain. Even I had to admit that it was little better than an eyesore. He was staying the night, and that seemed to matter more than it should.

* * *

_Reviews are lovely._


	5. Exotic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

* * *

**_Exotic_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

I wasn't much of a chef, and I was lacking in the ingredients department. It was rather late, but I was hungry. The only thing that I had on hand happened to be Oriental ramen. It was less than exciting. I had never tried it before.

"I don't cook. I hope it tastes all right," I commented as I deposited a bowl of ramen before Itachi.

_Itadakimasu_. We ate in silence. I managed to keep my thoughts on another approaching mission, but I felt his gaze on me. On my hands, my face, my movements—I swore he could see through me. My face began to get warm, but the temperature in the room hadn't changed. I was blushing. I did not blush.

"You shouldn't hide it," Itachi said as I tried to lean my head upon my hand.

"Hide what?" He gave me a look of annoyance, but he did not reply. "We are not friends," I said after I ate all that I wanted.

"No," Itachi said with a shake of his head.

"We are not enemies either." Silver met onyx—his eyes were endless. "What are we?" I sounded as if I didn't know about emotions, but I was generally confused.

"What are we, or what would I like us to be?" I had never heard him talk like that before.

That conversation died as we moved out onto the large porch. The cherry blossom trees had been left behind, but the garden was lush. The first frost had gently covered the grass like a second skin.

Itachi and I sat a good distance apart. He had abandoned his cloak and watched the garden; I watched the stars. I could see myself as a child, struggling to find some purpose for my existence. Did I ever truly find that purpose? I doubted.

"Did you ever care for them, Itachi? Did you care for your clan?" I lowered my gaze from the stars, but I did not feel like looking at him.

"Emotions are natural occurrences. Even though I do not acknowledge that possibility, it is still a possibility. I may have felt attached to them," he replied calmly. "Do you care for your clan, Neji?" He seemed genuinely interested when he asked.

I didn't reply at once. My clan had not been good to me, but they were still my family. I could deny the use of the word, but the blood ties made the word true. I was without parents, due to my clan. I was without the respect I deserved. I was without a companion or an ally.

"I agree that caring for them is a natural response. I don't like the things they have done. I do not like their personalities. I despise them, and yet I care for them," I said with a small sigh.

He didn't comment on my reply, and I was thankful. I didn't want to hear how strong I would be if I cut the ties. I didn't want to picture myself losing control. I just wasn't the type of person to slaughter people for power or infamy. Well, not anymore.

"Where are you going when you leave here?" I watched as my white breath drifted off into the night sky.

"West. I have another assignment coming up. It requires my expertise." At that moment, everything appeared so calm that it was superficial—I liked that, that calming feeling.

I moved closer to him, wondering what it felt like to be warmed by another's body heat—his body heat. He was twenty-one years old, and he was a top priority for all Konoha Hunter-nin. He was a surviving member of the Uchiha Clan, once the strongest and most-revered clan in Konoha. He had killed countless people, some of whom were children. That did not unnerve me.

"You are not so exotic," I remarked as I stopped within a few inches of him.

"You don't sound disappointed," he said with the smallest of smiles—I wanted it to be my smile, destined only for my eyes.

"Exoticism isn't everything. You are beautiful because you are not so different, and yet you are unlike any other person I've met." My words were confusing, but my heart was trying to convey something.

"You think a murderer is beautiful," Itachi said wryly, "I think you are more worthy of that term."

I knew what he said, but I didn't react. Wasn't it a moment that we shared? In that short silence, a small snowflake drifted down from the sky. It danced and twirled in the chilly air. When it made its last pirouette, it landed upon Itachi's open palm. Though the ice crystal had turned to water, he closed his palm around the droplet. He had held a small piece of winter, if only for a fleeing moment.

"I enjoy a snow shower," I remarked as I watched more snowflakes drift lazily from the darkness above.

"It reminds me of you," Itachi said with some unmentioned humor in his tone.

"Because I have a heart of ice?" I had heard someone remark that—an angered fangirl.

"Because it reminds me of your eyes. You don't have a heart of ice." He brushed the collecting snowflakes from his pants and went towards the doors. "Would you like for me to come back?"

I did not know on what terms we remained, but I knew I did want to see Itachi again. In fact, I didn't want him to leave at all. I knew the things he did. I knew the path he walked. Was he truly any better or any worse? Konoha could judge me, but I would be impartial to Itachi. Though I never said it, I would have done the same thing. Power is the most dangerous of drugs. The only thing more hypnotizing and alluring is love.

"You're welcome here." And he was welcome.

* * *

_Reviews are lovely._


	6. Beholder

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

* * *

**_Beholder_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

It came as no surprise that the guest room was empty. Before I fell asleep, I found myself thinking about Naruto. Itachi could have easily acted, but he didn't. He had said I wasn't important enough for him to come to Konoha and fight, and I wondered if he truly considered fighting to be more important than—I couldn't think of a word to use, except for love. We were not in love, Itachi and I. Neither of us had time for that emotion.

"Did you forget to knock?" I said over my shoulder as I tied my hitai-ate on my forehead.

"I was knocking on the door for twenty minutes, Neji. What were you doing?" Naruto gave me a weird look, and then his eyes settled on the wooden box. "Nice gift. Did a girl give it to you?" Naruto grinned as he reached for it.

"Why would you ask that?" I snatched the box and slid it out of sight.

"Did you see that thing? No one would give you a gift that nice unless she were saying something," Naruto remarked without thought. "You all right?" I must have had a faraway look on my face, so I shook it off.

"I don't see why I have to accompany you on this mission. We're just taking a box of herbs to Amegakure. Hokage-sama should have sent a new Genin team." I didn't enjoy waking up early, and I wanted him to know that.

"Neji-san! It is good to see you on this bright morning. Did you see the snow last night?" Lee smiled as he offered me my bag from beside the door.

Since Tenten had gone to visit family, Lady Tsunade had taken it upon herself to assign Naruto as the third member of the old Team Gai. No matter how much I grew, I didn't think I'd ever escape my old Genin team. Some part of me enjoyed that.

"Granny Tsunade said these herbs were rare, and the wars that went on in Amegakure were bad enough to up the rank of the mission. I told her we didn't need a team of people to go. She wanted to send Sakura or Shikamaru," Naruto spoke as we left my home.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee perked up at the mention of her name. "She is the most beautiful-." I was sure that Naruto had followed my lead and ignored Lee, but he slipped a few compliments in every now and then.

The mission wasn't expected to take long. My ANBU mask wasn't required, since those outside of Konoha were not permitted to know my identity. Although Lee and Naruto filled the silence with their conversations, I was rather bored. I didn't see myself spending anymore time with the two after returning to Konoha. I wanted the company of another.

"-Neji?" I tripped at the sudden sound of my name.

"What is it, Naruto?" I withheld the sigh that begged to escape.

"Naruto said that you received a gift from a female admirer. Is that true, Neji-san?" How had they been discussing my life without me noticing?

"It was just a gift, Lee," I said as I avoided their gazes.

It may have been just a gift to some, but it was not so with me. I had lied. Why did I always lie when it came to Itachi? In the future, I saw myself drowning in the numerous lies I had told.

"The box had flowers in it. I bet you it came from a fangirl," I heard Naruto whisper.

"Flowers? But the notebook was the gift. A fangirl would not give such a youthful gift. It is definitely a secret admirer that Neji-san has yet to notice. I will make it my mission to get him to realize his true love!" Lee exclaimed his words loudly.

"I can hear you two," I sighed.

Half the day was spent trekking through the forest. I noticed that Naruto and Lee now whispered their conversations, and I didn't hear my name. The silence allowed me time to think, and it was no surprise when a certain someone came to mind. What were the two of us accomplishing by spending so much time together?

"Those clouds do not look favorable for our mission. How much further is it until Amegakure?" At Lee's words, I looked up at the dark clouds.

The clouds were a dark gray, and the air was chilly enough to turn the rain to snow. If we traveled nonstop, we would be able to deliver the herbs and be back in Konoha in three days. I had planned on resting at nightfall, but if the snow began to accumulate, it would be a little harder to travel the next day.

"A half a day," I replied with a displeased expression.

"We should not stay in enemy territory," Lee frowned and glanced at the winding path ahead.

"What about there?" Naruto pointed to a few rooftops peaking over a large hill. "We're still in Fire Country, so they have to let us stay there," Naruto grinned as his stomach growled loudly.

As soon as the snowflakes appeared, they began accumulating on the ground. The wind dared to pick up, and it sent the snowflakes dancing in all directions. The three of us had to remain close just to see one another. My short mission suddenly seemed to be stretching out before me. I had wanted to get back quickly!

The village wasn't very big, but it had a rather spacious inn. Travelers had rented most of the rooms out, but there was one double and one honeymoon sweet. Naruto thought it would be funny if I got the honeymoon sweet, so he and Lee left me at the desk with the heart-shaped key. I didn't think it was so funny.

"If you need anything, just ask for Hanako!" The young desk clerk called after me.

Hanako was a desperate girl. When she waited for the room selections to appear, she had tried her charm on Naruto. Naruto had taken lessons from the perverted Sannin, Jiraiya, but he told her that he wasn't interested in her. She skipped right over Lee, and began twirling a lock of her red hair around her index finger. I just ignored her. She must have taken it as a sign that I enjoyed her flirting—I just didn't think she was worth the attention.

After climbing the stairs to the third floor, I reconsidered hunting down Naruto and Lee. I had no idea where their room was, and I wanted to relax. I wanted more time to think.

"By now, those two probably ordered twelve bowls of ramen and curry," I said with a small smile and a shake of my head.

I opened the door to my room, and my eyes were blinded by the crimson and black color scheme. I had expected sickening pink wallpaper, and a cheap, heart-shaped bed. Obviously, the inn had actually paid attention to real world couples. Maybe I wasn't so upset with Naruto and Lee.

I left my sandals by the door, and I abandoned my bag in one of the two chairs. A fire had been started in the small fireplace, so I settled on the bed. There was a bathroom off from the room, and someone had lit the candles—as if I had someone special to share the evening with. I ordered a bowl of Oriental ramen and a pot of jasmine tea. I had wanted a rarer kind of tea, but the snowstorm outside had ended all thoughts of that.

When room service finally brought my food and tea, I had hoped that someone else was at my door. I paid and closed the door before any words were exchanged. Companionship was not always readily available, but I wasn't desperate enough to talk to a fangirl. I had enough of them.

"I didn't expect to see you for another few months." I poured two cups of tea.

"Kisame glimpsed a familiar name in the registry," Itachi replied as he took one of the cups.

"So he knows Naruto is here?" I thought of my friends being attacked while they enjoying their food.

"No, he knows you're here." I watched as he took a drink of the steaming tea, unaffected by the heat.

Itachi had told me he had a mission, and yet he happened upon the same inn that I was in. For some reason, his presence wasn't as comforting as it usually was. I suspected that he wanted something. The box of herbs was in my bag, and Naruto was in the same inn. Had his leader finally sent him to collect?

"I'm here for the herbs. Akatsuki is still collecting two other demons. It will be some time before I go to collect him," Itachi said as his eyes drifted over the room.

"What will you do with herbs?" I watched as his eyes hesitated on my bag—blood red eyes.

"They are not for me, Neji. Herbs don't interest me. They are for a client." Itachi let his eyes meet mine, and his Sharingan deactivated.

"I'm not failing another mission for you." I broke my chopsticks apart and began eating my ramen.

"Then don't fail," he replied.

_

* * *

_

Reviews are lovely.


	7. Passion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

* * *

**_Passion_**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Several inches of snow painted the land a pristine white. The accumulated flakes reflected the weak sunlight that had managed to break through the clouds. It seemed as if the ground were made of rare gemstones. If only that were the case.

"You haven't said anything since you finished your tea." I moved away from the window.

From in front of the fireplace, Itachi seemed to glow. The life of the flickering flames fed his onyx eyes a new light. His slightly tanned skin appeared to shine as if the sun itself had laid a kiss upon his brow. Without his cloak, he wasn't any less of a man—just as if I removed my hitai-ate.

"Kisame is wondering where I am," he said as he moved his gaze to me.

"..." In that moment, I was supposed to suggest for him to return to his partner, but I said nothing.

"Why did you choose this room?" Itachi looked around to emphasize his question.

"I didn't choose the room. Naruto and Lee decided to leave me with it. I should thank them," I remarked with the ghost of a smile.

He got to his feet. His bare feet made no noise upon the thin carpeting in the room. Even if the floor were without carpeting, I surmised his nimble movements would go unnoticed. It was no surprise when he stopped before me—I enjoyed the proximity.

I could smell the jasmine tea upon his breath. The scent was alluring, and I wondered if his mouth tasted just as good. Would his kisses feel that sweet? I moved closer, leaning in to rest my head upon his chest; I listened to his heartbeat. Unlike my own heartbeat, his was steady and sure. My heart was pounding, the pressure of the moment was too great for me to keep an inner calm.

"What are we?" I repeated a question that we had shared only a day ago; perhaps, I would receive an answer.

I froze as I felt his hot breath upon my cheek. I moved and regained some height. He stood at five feet and eight inches. I stood only a couple inches shorter. He ran his fingers through my hair, freeing it from its tie. Oddly enough, or not so, I enjoyed his caresses. They were as I imagined them to be.

As he ran his fingers through my hair once more, I closed the space again. I rested my hands upon his waist, something I hadn't even thought of. At that moment, I followed a basic instinct—to touch; to be touched. I kissed him. His lips were surprisingly warm, but the kiss was anything but soft. It was rough. Passionate.

His kiss did taste of jasmine. When our tongues met, it was a sensuous dance that required submission on both parts. What did it matter if we both achieved what we wanted? I would have submitted ten times over it got me that kiss again. I moved away at the same time that he did. My shoulders moved as I tried to catch my breath. His cheeks appeared slightly flushed, but it could have been the lighting. I didn't point it out.

"Neji? You want to get some sake while the snow's stopped? Let's get Lee drunk and unleash him on the staff!" Naruto laughed as he knocked on the door.

Itachi and I were both watching the door. I could see my friend's shadow as he stood outside my room. It was rude of me not to answer, but I considered leaving him there. Itachi looked over at me, knowing full well what I was thinking, and he gave me a tiny shake of his head. He wanted me to answer the door.

"Hey! Why is your face so red? Is somebody in there?" Naruto tried to poke his head around the door, but I stopped it with my foot.

"That is between me and the hypothetical person. What did you need, Naruto?" I wanted to snap at him, but I kept an even tone.

"You want to go out for some sake?" Naruto smiled.

His smile made me feel guilty for ever considering leaving him at the door. He almost made me want to leave Itachi and go with him into the freezing cold. Almost.

"No. Maybe another day," I replied kindly.

"Because of that hypothetical person?" I looked down as Naruto pointed to the sandals—Itachi's sandals.

"Goodnight, Naruto." I frowned as I slammed the door in his face.

"Have fun!" The frown only deepened when I heard his sly laughter.

In that moment, I considered chasing after him and strangling him with my bare hands. A hand upon my shoulder chased all those thoughts away. I had something better than sake and snow. I had Itachi.

"I am sorry for that," I sighed, releasing the tension.

"Don't be sorry for my little brother's lover." He wrapped his arms around me in a way I never thought he would; it conveyed something I assumed was foreign to him—it conveyed love.

And we were kissing again. Sweet and soft at first, the kiss always deepened to satisfy our basic needs. It was as if we needed the other person to survive, to breathe. No one else would understand that moment, or any other we shared, but neither of us cared. Together, we were whole.

I didn't fail that mission, or any other for that matter. I followed Itachi. I followed my heart. If anyone asked me about the first time we met, I told them all the same thing—it was fate. But that last time, stranded because of the most beautiful of nature's chaotic storms, it was something a little more. **We **were something a little more. Destined to remain not as enemies, not as friends, but as lovers.

_He was my Koibito, just as I was his._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.

Author Rant

.-.-.-.-.-.

_I want to stress the fact that this story was done by three people. I, Amikotsu, did the writing, and the other two members of the group gave me ideas and fed me knowledge. We're all pretty proud of the story._

_This story is for Itachi and Neji. You know who you are. I am sure that you know at least one of the people helping with this fluff-filled tale. Hopefully, it will work out in the end._

Reviews are lovely.

**Sayonara.**

Note: **Help fight plagiarism**, but do it the right way. Don't harass.


End file.
